halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
M810 Mobile Missile Artillery Platform
Original canon proposal © Mr. Killinger 2014. Permission given to AlphaWolf to add to the Wiki. Statistics Dimensions Length: 40 Meters Width: 20 Meters Height/Depth: 14 Meters Armament 2x Rotating Missile Turrets (2 pods per turret) 4x Missile Pods (15 Missiles per pod) Pods 1 & 3: 5 ASGM-4 Guided Missiles (Fin-Stabilized) Pod 2 & 4: 5 ASGM-6 Guided Missiles (Fin-Stabilized) Reloads: 10 ASGM-4 Guided Missiles (Fin-Stabilized), 10 ASGM-6 Guided Missiles (Fin-Stabilized) Total: 20 ASGM-4 Guided Missiles (Fin-Stabilized), 20 ASGM-6 Guided Missiles (Fin-Stabilized) Defences 10CM of Titanium Armor. 4 x M41 LAAG Stationary Emplacements. Crew to operate: 2x Firing Personnel (One for Turret One and the other for Turret Two) 2x Drivers (One primary, one secondary) 8x Marines/Army Personnel for defense. Total: 12-20 UNSC Personnel Description The M810 Mobile Missile Artillery Platform was created in 2546 after the apparent need of an indirect fire-support platform that the UNSC had not yet implemented beyond the abilities of mobile mortar teams. The M810 uses guided missiles launched from the two turrets on top of the platform that house two pods each, and within those two pods they are capable of holding five missiles at a time. The Platform has two different type of missiles available to it, both the shrunken version of the ASGM-10 Missiles used by the UNSC's long-Sword Interceptors. The Missiles serve a duel purpose as they can lock onto areal targets and ground targets with varying effectiveness. The ASGM-4 Missiles have been equipped with an improved guided missile system as well as fins when the missile exits it's housing tube. The ASGM-4 Missiles are effectively a shorter range support missile rather than the long range support missile. The modified ASGM-4 has an effective range of 100 kilometers. The ASGM-6 utilized a higher explosive yield and a longer range due to more propellant within the missiles fuel storage, as well as a slightly longer body. The ASGM-6 is equipped with a precision guidance program that tracks a specific grid marker from the firing control center before it even launches. The ASGM-6 is the long range missile used for, obviously, longer ranges compared to the ASGM-4's. This specific missile (ASGM-6) has an effective range just under 220 kilometers. An automated reloading system rearms the pods once the ordinance has been expended. Additionally the artillery firing officers will initiate a manual reload to replenish a expended missile or missiles. The pods are interchangeable and can equip both the ASGM-4 and ASGM-6 Missiles within a single pod. Usually, however, firing officers will have one pod designated for longer ranges and another pod designated for a shorter range to organize and commit to more effectiveness on the field. The firing control officers have a holographic projection of the area units are requesting support within the firing control center (FCC) VIA SATCOM feeds or orbiting vessels. They also have a secondary 'rough grid map' loaded onto the computer if neither SATCOM or a naval ship is able to provide the resources needed for the holographic map. The firing officers, when firing, tap the holographic map or grid map and select a rocket to use. They can also launch a rocket by this means, but it's usually a lot more accurate to initiate a rocket launch VIA keyboard commands. The M810 Platform is extremely slow, rivaling the horrible speeds of the Elephant. This makes it a liability on the field but the M810 usually never deploys into a field and usually stays back at a forward operating base within the area of operation. It is highly unlikely that anyone will ever actually see a M810 in the field unless they are retreating to where one is stationed or you are the squad assigned to defend it. A boring, at best, duty station. The assault platform can detach into three sections - allowing for easier transportation. Section one is the critical systems, like the firing control center and the operators (driver) room. The second and third sections are primarily a turret and their specific reloads. Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:UNSC